


Let's Do Something

by Bluemedallion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemedallion/pseuds/Bluemedallion
Summary: This is short and gay(So is deceit)Read on





	Let's Do Something

**Author's Note:**

> Haha man love valentines day woo

"Wassup Dee, my babes, my boo, my boyf, my good bitch!" Remy said, approaching his boyfriend with a grin on his face and two identical starbucks cups.

"Hey Rem'." Dee didn't look up as he snatched one of the cups that was offered, taking a long sip while keeping eye contact with his phone.

"Ugh, Come _on_ Dee. You've been playing that game for like, all day. I bet you didn't even move when I left for tea and lattes. Don't answer, you and I both know I'm right. And besides," Remy brightened, plopping himself down on the couch next to him, "It's Valentine's Day! We should do something for the holiday, babes."

At that, Dee winced. Remy looked up at him in confusion as Dee paused his game and coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I don't really uhh. Do. Valentine's Day. I don't really have a reason, it's a combination of the mass commercialism this holiday is based upon plus a few bad memories sprinkled in there, but uhh. Yeah." Dee looked down at his phone, the game still paused.

"Oh," Remy mused, shifting up in his seat, "Well that's fine. You don't need a reason to dislike something. But babes, we're still gonna do something. Not for Valentine's, but because my gay ass has been DEPRIVED of you ever since I came over, your ass has been playing that game all day and I will not stand for it hun."

This time Dee let out a full body laugh, shaking Remy with the force of it.

"Alright, fine." Dee succumbed, finally slipping his phone in his pocket.

"Litty titty!"

"Stop."

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because I say so


End file.
